Scanners typically disable a number of elements when not in active use to conserve power. Among elements typically disabled in this manner is an illumination element that enables imaging in low light conditions. When the illumination element is re-enabled, there is typically a momentary blinding effect that causes a number of frames to be too bright to contain useful information because an auto-exposure function of the imager has been adjusted to the low lighting condition caused by the turning off of the illumination element.